Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle-type vehicle such as a motorcycle.
Description of the Related Art
A straddle-type vehicle such as a motorcycle includes, for example, a heat shield cover disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. Hei. 10-45084. The heat shield cover is disposed to cover a space formed between a radiator and an engine, and the engine. The heat shield cover prevents a situation in which heated air generated by flowing the air (the air flowing from the front) through the radiator (hereinafter this will be simply referred to as heated air) moves up and contacts the body of a rider straddling a seat of the straddle-type vehicle and components of the straddle-type vehicle. The heat shield cover is made of, for example, a sheet-like member.
In a case where the heat shield cover is made of a sheet-like rubber, it is difficult to dispose the heat shield cover formed in a three-dimensional shape. This may decrease design flexibility of the straddle-type vehicle. In contrast, in a case where the whole of the heat shield cover is made of a hard material such as a resin, it may be difficult to carry out an assembling operation in, for example, manufacturing of the straddle-type vehicle.